deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Baker
Matt Baker is a soft-spoken young man who grew up in St. Louis, Missouri. When the war started he volunteered to be a paratrooper, but never expected to lead his squad. Matthew Baker was the son of Colonel Joseph and Julia Baker and was born at Fort Benning, Georgia on February 22, 1921. His parents divorced in 1929 when Matt was only eight. On the day he left, Joseph presented Matt with a custom made, nickel plated, Colt M1911 inscribed "To Matthew: Brothers in Arms". Julia came from a wealthy family and military life did not agree with her, so Matt had to give it back to his father. Colonel Joseph Baker continued to be assigned around the US Army posts in the US, Panama, and China. Matt only communicated with his father on rare visits and through letters. Baker grew up with his mother in St. Louis, Missouri during the Great Depression. When Matt was at High School, he became close friends with George Risner. They both graduated from high school in 1939 and enlisted in the US Army on June 9th 1939, the day after they graduated from high school. Matt then took the Colt M1911 pistol back from his father, and took it to war with him. After the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, Matt and George volunteered for the newly activated airborne divisions of the United States Army. They went through basic training together and both wanted to join the paratroopers. Unfortunately, George broke his leg in basic training and was put into another training class. Matt volunteered for the paratroopers and trained at Fort Benning, Georgia. He was assigned to the 3rd Squad of the 3rd Platoon of Fox Company of the 2nd Battalion of the 502nd Parachute Infantry of the 101st Airborne division, two weeks before D-Day. Sergeant Saunderson, the squad leader of 3rd Squad broke his arm in a practice parachute jump and Platoon Sergeant; Greg "Mac" Hassay (who knew Baker's father) promoted Corporal Matt Baker to Sergeant and placed him in charge of 3rd squad. On June 6, 1944, Baker and his squad parachuted into Normandy. However, as his squad was waiting for the green light to begin the jump, the C-47 was hit by FLaK, killing Private Muzza (3rd Squad's first casualty) and knocking Baker out of the plane. In his first near- death experience, Baker was able to deploy his parachute and landed safely. After he found the nearest road he found "Mac" Hassay and fought with him for most of D-Day. Throughout the campaign, Baker leads his squad through various battles that claim the lives of most soldiers in 3rd Squad, including the capture of Objective XYZ and of Vierville, Purple Heart Lane, Cole's Charge, the Battle of Carentan, and the defense of Hill 30 on the outskirts of Carentan. To read about Baker's story throughout the game, visit the articles on the levels of Road To Hill 30. During the battle on Hill 30, Baker was knocked to the ground by a tank shell and a piece of shrapnel from the explosion left a prominent scar on his forehead. Whilst the other soldiers were fighting, Baker managed to contact the tanks and bring them back to the battle, going round the back and wiping out the German forces. He and the remaining members of the squad went back to Carentan, Baker carrying the dead body of a fellow soldier, Kevin Leggett. He is then present outside Carentan Cathederal where the promotions take place, and where it was cut short by German mortar fire. After Normandy, Baker's platoon is folded into a brand new Reconnaissance platoon. The recon platoon relies on their jeeps for fast movement through the battlefields to recon and harass enemy positions. The squad is broken up to two teams assigned into jeeps. Baker is now suffering from too much guilt, and is seeing ghosts of his dead squad members that are haunting him, mostly Leggett. He is then forced by Dawson to tell his men that he knew what had happened to Allen and Garnett in Normandy. The men almost lose their trust in Baker, but after a speech he gives in the final cutscene, all except Corrion, stand by him. Baker also seems to finally have enough with the rumors about his supposed "cursed" pistol and throws it into the woods during his final speech, declaring, "It's just a goddamn gun!" (From the Brother's in Arms Wikia) Battle vs. Alex Mason (by So-Pro Warrior) Location...The TARDIS? "Ah all right! Well now that was something." The Doctor (David Tennant) says "Okay well now ohhhhh what to do? What to doooo....Hmmm I wonder what the America's is like after the Vietnam War?" The Doctor says The Doctor starts throwing the switches of the TARDIS which starts making its noise '' Along the way to his destination however the TARDIS begins to pick up something and the Doctor investigates "Oh great what now!" The Doctor says as he looks at the screen "...It's her." The Doctor says ''The Inside of the TARDIS begins to light up but the Doctor just slowly turns around unfazed by the light and says. "Well Hello There...Minerva" The Doctor Says "Doctor it's been a while." Minerva says as she suddenly appears in the air. "Well what it's been how long since I uncovered those ruins of yours and awoke you. Then you tell me the whole plan thing of yours involving Heroes of all the different universes and the whole big fighting together to defeat The Reapers." The Doctor says "It is time. HE has already recruited the first group and their army to fight the Reapers. But he still needs more help. He needs you and everyone else if there is a chance of defeating the Reapers once and for all." Minerva says "Alright." The Doctor says The Doctor starts to re-throw the switches while Minerva vanishes. "Just hope this isn't the universe where he's all bad and all Oh great now I'm''' starting to sound like that alien guy from the Men in Black Universe what was his name? Uhhhhh GRIFFIN!! that's his name. of course it's the good one, just hope I'm not going to be coming at a bad time." The Doctor says After throwing the last switch the TARDIS starts shaking violently and the alarm sounds. '' "Oh no, ohh no no no no no no no awww that can't be good. Great looks like Minerva's visit while travelling through time messed up the TARDIS a little bit. Oh well that's just great looks like some time dissortion energy seems to have gotten loose. Wellll as long as there was no one within a mile or two of where I was going to land everything should be fine. Then again according to these coordinates I was going to be landing in the waters near a military base so that actually saved my life. And no one should be that far out in the ocean anyways so it should be good. Why in the world was I about to land in the water unless Minerva's visit also messed up the navigation systems and yeah she did (looking at the navigation system) better fix it before I end up in front of the Normandy don't want what happended to the Titanic happen again to the Normandy." The Doctor says Mason:x5 Baker:x5 "Uhhh what happened?" Alex Mason asks himself "Sir are you alright?" A Marine Private asks The Marine helps Mason onto his feet, Mason looks around and seeing the wrecked PT boat remembers. ''Flashback 5 Weeks ago The Vietnam War is over Mason has finally killed Dragovich and has returned to the states. However Mason soon experiences first hand how the American people treat the soldiers who are returning from the war. People are calling him and other soldiers baby killers, murderes, and a bunch of other nasty and mean names. Not one person mentions hero's, or anything good about them. 5 weeks later '' Mason volunteered to become a drill instructor for future US Marines and soon get's orders to take out 4 Marines on a PT boat exercise and they head out. Mason and the 4 Marines finish their exercise and are about to head back when all of a sudden.... ''Flashback ended Mason and none of the Marines what happened then other then that now they are in some sort of city and have no idea where they are. Mason orders the Marines to take the weapons they stored in the boat out to prepare for anything and head out to see if they can find anyone to ask where they are. On the other side of the city. Baker along with his squad including Zanovich, Holden, McCreary, and Courtland are in Eindhoven with orders to search for any missing Allied soldiers, any civillians left behind, and for German patrols. "I can't belive we're retreating." Courtland says "Yeah belive man those Jerry ba*****s did a number on the Brit's at Arnhem. (sighs) if only the XXX Corps could of made it. Then maybe this war really would of ended by Christmas." Zanovich replies "So Baker any idea where we're heading after we're out of here?" Holden asks "According to the Brass we're suppose to be heading to Belgium next. So hope you guys are prepared for the coldness there." Baker says "Great just the place I wanted to go to. I better not get frostbite." McCrery says "Naw your not to be getting anything like that. Your just going to be getting to kill some more Jerries." Courtland says Just then the sound of gunfire is heard. "What was that?" Holden asks "We're the only other squad in the city it might be Jerries and maybe some Dutch resistance members, or some of our guys who got stuck here." Baker says "Let's move out quickly!" Baker says Baker and his squad quickly rush to the gunfire. Meanwhile... "I don't belive it these are German uniforms." A Marine Private says "Yeah but these look like 40's German military outfits. Why are they wearing it and look at the weapons." A Marine Sergeant says "MP40's, Kar98's what are the Germans doing with these outdated weapons." A Marine Corporal asks "Well whatever their doing we need to do something about these guys. The next thing we need is to start another war and with the Germans." Mason says Mason and the Marines quickly hide the bodies and move out. Baker and his men meanwhile on the way there run across the PT boat. "What the h*ll is a boat doing here and all messed up!" Zanovich says "Look at it, these are .50 Cal's butt what are these other guns?" Holden says looking at the M60's and Minigun's. "What do you think Jerrie's?" McCrery asks Baker "I don't know it has some weird weapons and we all know that the Jerries are always building new stuff like the StG but these are .50 Cal MG's what or how did the Jerries get these?" Baker says While Baker and his squad are discussing the PT boat Mason and his Marine's round the corner of the building up the street and spot Baker and his men. "Who are these guys?" Mason asks "Sir looks like their wielding weapons. Look like old WWII guns." A Marine Sgt. says "Better not take any chances they could of heard our gun fight they could be Germans also." Mason says "But sir it looks like their wearing old American combat gear." A Marine private says Zanovich looks away and sees Mason and his men and notices thw weaponary they are carying and thinks they are German's "Jerries!!!" Zanovich yells Baker and the others look at Mason and the Marines and Courtland quickly set's up the .30 Cal and begins firing at them "Incoming get to cover!" Mason yells Mason and the Marines quickly head for cover but one of the Private's are riddled with bullets. (Mason x4) Mason and his men begin to return fire with their M16's, M14's and MP5K's while Baker and his men fire back with their M1's BAR's, and Thompson's. One of the Marine's sets up his M60 Machine Gun and begins to fire at Baker and his men, the bullets begin to travel up the PT boat and a bullet hits Courtland in the head making him fall back off the .30 Cal (Baker x4) Baker takes aim with his M1 Garand and fires hitting the M60 soldier in the head (Mason x3). Baker orders his men to retreat into the buildings and Holden quickly runs into a door breaking it down and allowing Baker and the others to enter the house. Mason orders the Marines to follow and they quickly head after them. As they approach the door Holden pops out with a M3 "Grease Gun" and opens fire on the Marines and takes out a Marine (Mason x2) another Marines returns fire with the M14 and hits Holden a couple of times in the chest (Baker x3) The Marines tosses his M14 and grabs the dead Marines Mac-11 and he and Mason head inside. Mason sends the Marine upstairs while he will check the ground floor and the basement. The Marine slowly walks up the stairs with his Mac-11 in hand and arrives on the second floor he starts checking each room, while checking a room that looks like a child's room McCreary jumps out from behind the door and tries to strange the Marine with his Thompson but the Marine elbow's him in the stomach, the Marine then once let free hits McCreary in the face who staggers back and then the Marine riddles McCreary with his Mac-11 (Baker x2) "NOOO!!" Baker yells Baker jumps out and fires his BAR at the Marine and riddles him with bullets (Mason x1). Mason finishes checking the ground floor ad heads into the basement. Along the way walking down the stairs Zanovich pops out from behind cover and opens up with his Thompson but Mason quickly falls on the stairs dodging the shots and tries to blind fire with his M16 but the gun jams on him and he takes out his MP5K. Mason walks down the stairs and quickly runs behind some crates and peeps over the crates. Mason hears a noise and opens fire at the position and Zanovich's body falls down riddles with bullets (Baker x1) Mason is about to head up the stairs when he hears footsteps cmoing down the stairs Mason raises his weapon but Baker running down the stairs fires his BAR at Mason managing to hit the gun out of his hand but running out of ammo at the same time. Mason takes out his ASP and Baker his M1911 and both fire at eaach other. Baker manages to hit Mason on his shoulder who falls down behind the crates. Baker slowly walks behind the crates and sees Mason's body and believes him to be dead and is about to walk away when Mason opens his eye leans up and fires 3 shots of his ASP into Baker's body (Baker x0). Mason get's up and yells in victory and then leaves to find out where he is. '''Winner: Alex Mason Expert's Opinion While I thought Baker was going to win because of his slightly better Psychological Health. It turns out that the reason Mason won was because of his more better training, his experience fighting tougher enemies like the Russian Spetsnaz, and his weapons while some being bad in reliability still more better and modern then those of WWII. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors